mea_phantasyafandomcom-20200214-history
V.O.L
Victor (V.O.L) He is basically Victastico's OC that was created to represent Victastico himself, but he's not the "principal character" of his own OC universe. Appearance Basically, his fur is all black, the white parts at his belly and ears (The white part as his chin is not official at drawings, just as a temporary FNaF model ^^") are painted. One interesting thing to notice is that he has black eyes, but he can also change his eyes colors whenever he wants, and also according to his feelings. His ears aren't normal sized, they are actually pretty big, that's nothing really special but some genetic ^^". He wears a blue scarf that has a light blue letter "V" at one part of it. Personality Victor is like a normal cat, with some little peculiar things at his kind of person. Because of some of his family members, part of his personality is similar to a dog personality, which means that he wags his tail when he's really happy and he can bark! He also doesn't like fresh milk or fish, he would prefer to eat lasagna... Mhhh~~ He's a really happy person, he tries to be kind to people which make he rarely be mean to anyone and always tries to solve all possible problems with chatting. He also loves doing lots and lots of stuff (even if he's really lazy sometimes... not sometimes... -w-" All the times but at least he tries! ;w; And I too...) and it helps him to have many hobbies. He's known by being a native musician (at least that's what they tell me ^.^") and he loves making music, he also draws and he loves to write stories, he even likes to write about a human that has the same name as him and has some crazy adventures! (Is that just me or that sounds kinda familiar...? Maybe it's just me! -w-") Abilities He has two kinds of powers: "MentalControl" and "Phantoms" His Phantoms are: HandGod - His form is just lots of arms that can come out of anywhere, they have nothing special, they can just have different sizes, they can also assume a puppy form when they fuse. To use this Phantom, is necessary that six arms get out of his back, each of those six arms have their own personality. GodHand - A dog that's tall and kinda muscular, his ability is to be really really fast, he's the fastest Phantom that exists. GodPage - This Phantom can turn anything into a book, by doing that he can read about the person/object history of existence (basically see all people and objects' memories), he can also write inside them, it works kinda as a hypnosis and if he writes something like: "I'll always eat a rock if I see one" the person will do so; it also works for objects, but it is more restricted. LuckGod: This can manipulate luck of himself and other people, like, if he makes someone luckier, some other person will lose part of their luck, like a change.